


The Curse and The Cure

by idkhow_you_found_me



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey, Ted Has ADHD, missy (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkhow_you_found_me/pseuds/idkhow_you_found_me
Summary: Sometimes Bill wondered if the most bodacious partner of his wasn’t in any way cursed. He was totally aware that this sounded like the most serious accusation but it really wasn’t. In fact, what he had in mind was the mildest of hexes. Perhaps only a jinx, even. Bill wasn’t exactly a renowned expert here to catalogue it in the most righteous category. Not that the proper name of Ted’s magical misfortune bore any significance at the moment. Bill just wished to help him out in escaping the, rather odious, fate of constantly bumping into everything in sight.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Curse and The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> written for bnt exchange gift, i hope you will like it leila!!!

Sometimes Bill wondered if the most bodacious partner of his wasn’t in any way cursed. He was totally aware that this sounded like the most serious accusation but it really wasn’t. In fact, what he had in mind was the mildest of hexes. Perhaps only a jinx, even. Bill wasn’t exactly a renowned expert here to catalogue it in the most righteous category. Not that the proper name of Ted’s magical misfortune bore any significance at the moment. Bill just wished to help him out in escaping the, rather odious, fate of constantly bumping into everything in sight. 

And although maybe Bill wasn’t proficient in arts of wizardry, he knew someone who most definitely was. Well, almost definitely. Bill was pretty sure that the ability to send ghosts to the deepest circle of Hell had to take some sort of skill in this department. At very least, maybe Missy was aware where to start searching for the cure. Not the band, of course, with that he would go to his most excellent colleague. 

However, there was this one little problem with telling Missy about everything. That meant sharing his theory with Ted as well. Bill would never go around and talk about him behind his back but revealing this speculation sounded totally non-non-non-heinous too. Nevertheless, Bill knew what he had to do. He would reveal his hypothesis and support the most highly regarded associate of his. 

Bill grabbed two slushies from Circle K and headed home, better to get this done as soon as possible. He didn’t want Ted to through this slightly inconvenient anguish any longer. 

  
  


***

“Dude, that’s some totally atypical information you’ve brought me today.” Ted took an obnoxiously loud sip from his cup. For a second he wore a very contemplative expression on his face, presumably trying to ingest what was just said to him. His next sentence was carried by the most curious voice, not tainted by any hint of worry. “Does that mean witches exist for real, then?” 

“Ted, the most cherished boyfriend of mine, I don’t think your focus is laying in the right place at the moment.”

Bill was sure he knew Ted like no other, however it was not a reaction he was expecting. At all. To be completely fair, he didn’t think a lot about how a reaction to these news should look like. Just, probably a little less calm. Bill knew he would have freaked out for a second for a second or so. Well, that was good he supposed. Ted proved he truly was an admirable individual once again. Not that Bill needed any more evidence for that, it was something he has believed since forever ago. 

“You’re totally right, my highly esteemed companion.” Ted said, still very much unfazed by the situation. Multiple time travels can do that to a person, Bil admitted. He was a changed man too, even if the most noticeable change was still that one A+ on his history report card. “Did you see her putting a spell on me when we were sleeping? Bet it looked sick as hell, dude.”

Before correcting his most regarded associate, Bill let himself visualize this concept. Yeah, that would be the most stellar thing to see that happening. They air-guitared in unison. Thankfully, Ted had already finished his drink or it would be totally spilled all over the couch now. Then, Bill remembered he probably should set the record straight.

“Ted, you bonehead. How would I see a sorcerer if we both were asleep?”

“Oh, yeah. Bogus.” Ted slumped down on his seat once more, suddenly totally bummed out. Not everyday you hear you missed out on fist-hand encounter with someone who can do serious magic. The part of him that hyper fixated on becoming a magician in primary school for the whole three months couldn't be more disappointment. He remembers when his mom even bought him an illusionist set after two weeks or so. To find out it didn’t actually teach any enchantments was the most unanticipated. “So what curse I've been unknowingly bearing, the dearest life of mine?” 

“Just constantly crashing into stuff, you know?” 

“No way Bill, I do it all the time!” Ted became excited again, totally forgetting the previous fleeing minute of sadness. There was so much joy hidden here, the most unexpected in its obliviousness, in the moment of discovery. His very best of friends was the most astute individual Ted had the pleasure of meeting. 

“Exactly, dude!” As always, Bill instantly got caught up in the wave of his boyfriend’s euphoria. Mirroring the huge grin on his face was the easiest thing in the world. Especially when the rest of the news were significantly less heinous. “And fear not, babe, I am nearly sure I might have a solution for this problem of yours.”

“Excellent!” 

That announcement totally deserved another air-guitar so that’s exactly what they did. Although Ted personally wasn’t the biggest fan of problems, the ones with ready to go solutions were most definitely up on the list of the least bothersome troubles. Seeing a bright smile on his, even brighter, boyfriend’s face, Ted has stolen a quick peck from his lips. Bill couldn’t let this injustice just be so he tugged the thief by his vest and took one kiss for himself. This one lasted a little longer, just enough for Bill to lose track of their previous conversation. He briefly considered putting his hands into Ted’s hair and tugging it deliberately. Bill was well aware where that action would lead them to and how fun that would be. Nevertheless, it was totally not the time for that. Ted must have remembered there were in the middle they were in the middle of a discussion of the utmost importance too, as he slightly moved away from his most stellar soulmate.

“So what’s this plan of yours, dude?” Ted asked, curiousness filling his voice again. He crooked his head a little, awaiting for a response. Bill found himself distracted for a minute by the sight, not being able to believe in the beauty of his most outstanding companion. After not getting it within a few seconds, he shook his head, changing his mind. “Wait, dude. Let me guess first.”

Bill fulfilled his boyfriend’s wish and politely waited for his answer. Not even a moment later, Ted’s face lit up in the total understanding of the current situation. It was quite incredible of him and Bill couldn’t wait to smooch him again. But first, he had to listen to what the most excellent partner of his had to say.

“We totally should hold each other’s hands more” Ted spoke with confidence of a man that just stated that water is wet, clearly proud of figuring it out so soon. “This would be the most efficient way to prevent this curse from working.” 

Bill caught himself almost agreeing instantly, before realizing that both of them had two the most different of ideas what to do. To disagree was such a rare occurrence for them that he didn’t expect it to happen at all. Then, he gave his best friend’s suggestion a thought and realized that even then, he still didn’t want to say no to this solution. Not only would it totally work but also holding hands was the most excellent thing to do. Combining the two was the most stellar idea anyone has ever had. Ted was totally a genius.

“Ted, you’re totally a genius.” 

Bill voiced his revelation, as some things simply were in the total need to be voiced. That was, of course, one of them. To accent his point, Bill, once again, tugged Ted’s vest in order to kiss him. Ah, the struggles of dating a ladder of a human being. It had nothing to do with Bill being short, not at all. His boyfriend was just a giant. Ted laughed at that, in the most uncompassionate fashion. Nevertheless, he leaned down in complicity. It was more like a quick touch of their lips than anything more but neither of them complained nor cared. It was just nice to feel the smile of your companion against your own sometimes. Bill adored all the kisses he and Ted shared, however these ones always managed to make him uniquely soft inside. 

There was a note on the counter, with Missy’s number written on the top. It was as much ready to use, as completely unnecessary to do just that. The only thing Bill and Ted needed in the moment, was each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, pls comment here or say hi @idkhow-you-found-me on tumbrl if you want to


End file.
